Rebuilding (Fall and Rise of the Condor 2)
by jublke
Summary: Jason is acting distant after his recent implant surgery. Keyop is worried about him and decides to spy on his teammate. But spying comes at a price: in order to keep Jason's trust, Keyop will have to keep Jason's secret. Second in the Fall and Rise of the Condor series. AU set after the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. _Battle of the Planets_ is the property of Sandy Frank by way of Tatsunoko. No profit was gained by writing this story.

I would like to tip my hat to those BotP fan-fiction writers who came before me, particularly Jane and Catherine, who showed me that saving Jason's life was possible. Special thanks to Nancy, cathrl, Becky, and my husband for beta-reading. Any remaining errors are mine.

This story is set not long after the end of the BotP series and is second in my _Fall and Rise of the Condor_ series. It's rated T for mild swearing and one item sure to make Zark blush.

My thanks to Springie for the avatar of Jason in glasses.

* * *

Keyop lay with his head on the floral cushion and his feet on the arm of the white wicker sofa. A comic book was propped open on his lap, but Keyop was watching the clock. _It's almost time_ , he thought.

Maybe the others didn't find it strange that Jason headed off for points unknown at the same time every afternoon, but Keyop knew better. Sometimes Jason came back winded, sometimes angry, often sullen. Whatever he was doing, it didn't seem to be aiding his recovery.

 _The Chief would tell me to leave him alone_ , Keyop thought. _Tiny would just stare at me. And Mark would feed me some line about Jason needing time alone to work things out. But time alone didn't help him before. I know something's wrong._ _  
_  
It wasn't that Jason was disagreeable. In fact, since his surgery, Jason's mood had largely improved. The deepened scowl, the one Keyop had thought was a fixture of Jason's personality, had softened into a determined stare. Whether this was the result of improved health or heavy doses of painkillers, Keyop wasn't sure, but two things he knew for certain: Jason had been sick for a long time and he was feeling much better now.

Keyop couldn't even think of Jason without growing angry. Before things became ugly, before it became obvious to everyone that Jason was ill, Keyop had nursed his suspicions. Maybe it was the way Jason would stand off to one side at practice, drawing his wings around himself protectively. Or perhaps it was that Jason had quit playing ping-pong with Mark during their off-hours. Maybe it hadn't been anything concrete, but Keyop had known something wasn't right.

He had tried talking to the others, but their answers were always the same. Princess would calmly reassure him that Jason was just tired; Mark would agree with her and tousle his hair. Then Tiny would chime in with something like, "Jason's just being Jason," and all four would laugh. Keyop would always drop the subject quickly. He had wanted to believe them so badly.

 _I was stupid!_ Keyop thought bitterly. _Jason wasn't just being himself. He was really sick. I was right! But I didn't do anything about it and Jason almost died. Well, it won't happen again._ _  
_  
Keyop heard Jason coming down the stairs and pressed his nose deeper into the book. He didn't look up when Jason said good-bye. But as soon as he thought he could follow without getting caught, Keyop slipped out the door and followed his teammate outside.

Keyop paused long enough to notice the gentle island breeze, faintly carrying the aroma of sea salt and fish. He admired a puffy white cloud drifting lazily in the brilliant azure sky. The view made Keyop wish he could draw landscapes as easily as he could sketch animals.

The villa was only a mile from the beach and Keyop suspected that was where Jason was headed. The Chief was convinced that the remote location was secure and would provide a healthier environment for Jason's recovery than the bowels of Center Neptune. Keyop wasn't so sure.

 _I want to believe there's no other reason for us being here, but I just don't know what to think any more._ Keyop sighed in frustration. _How can I believe anything the Chief says?_ _  
_  
Back when Keyop was a toddler, scientists at Center Neptune had identified the problem with the implants that caused damage to Keyop's frontal lobe and impaired his ability to speak. After a series of tests (and a heated debate by the ethics board of Galaxy Security), the Chief had declared that the implants were safe. But the damage to his reputation was permanent. It was only in the last few years, after war with Spectra was imminent, that the Chief had been given permission to re-start the G-Force program and officially oversee the training of his young charges. _If Galaxy Security *really* knew what was going on with Jason ..._ Keyop shook his head.

Most employees of Center Neptune, including many who knew the complete job descriptions of the station's premier physicist and his renegade son, believed the rumor that Jason was undergoing detox for drug and alcohol abuse. _Jason's going to have a fit when he hears that one_ , Keyop thought. _And who started the rumor, anyway?_ Keyop winced just thinking about it. _Could the Chief have sunk so low?_ _  
_  
The Anderson family was supposedly rallying around Jason at their seaside retreat now that his treatment program was over. According to Mark, even the high-ranking officials in Galaxy Security who knew Jason had recently undergone brain surgery didn't realize it was implant-related.

Constant reassurances from both 7-Zark-7 and the Chief had convinced everyone that the implants were functioning as designed. The Chief had gone to great lengths to keep Jason's current condition a secret. His reason, as he explained to the team, was that any flaw in the implants could be exploited by their enemy. It wasn't safe for Jason or the rest of G-Force for anyone else to know the truth, he argued.

But Keyop knew the real reason for the deception: to prevent any further delays to the G-Force recruit and training program. Chief Anderson, once shamed, was now enjoying his newfound status as the savior of mankind.

 _It's all built on lies!_ Keyop thought angrily. _The implants aren't safe. First me, now Jason. Who's next?_ _  
_  
Keyop struggled to push the thought aside. He hopped on his bike, but he had to pedal slowly to avoid overtaking Jason. The latter was walking along a sandy strip of road, head bowed, with a backpack slung across one shoulder. After a few minutes of riding, Keyop ducked behind a tree and leaned across the bicycle's handlebars to watch Jason from a distance.

 _Why won't he show up for practice?_ Keyop wondered. _The Chief gave him a clean bill of health over a week ago._ _  
_  
Officially, Keyop knew, Jason was following the Chief's orders: Take it easy for the next few weeks and build your strength gradually. Time for real training, the Chief had added, will come soon enough. We've been through so much recently. Let's enjoy our time together as a family.

But Keyop was uneasy about it. Was the Chief doing what was in Jason's best interest or his own? Did he expect Jason to recover or not? No one knew when Zoltar would strike next. No one, not even the Chief, knew how Jason would perform with the repaired implant. And Galaxy Security had made it abundantly clear that Jason could not go back on active duty until he passed the yearly exam.

The yearly exam was usually little more than a showcase of individual talents. If asked, even Jason would admit that it was fun. Each team member was expected to present a short program for the review board that would highlight his or her specialized skills. Competition between the G-Force members for the most dramatic presentation was fierce. Last year, Jason had dived from the bubble of the Phoenix to land in the already moving G-2. Then he had put the car through its paces while he shot at targets (mostly photos of Zoltar, but Keyop remembered a few blow-ups of key Galaxy Security members) and threw shuriken that exploded into fireworks. It had been quite a display.

This year, the Chief had explained, things would be different. Since this was a special test given to examine the thoroughness of Jason's recovery, no theatrics would be tolerated. Jason would be expected to complete the standard exam given to all Galaxy Security personnel with a level G clearance, including but not limited to weaponry, agility, speed, hand-to-hand combat, and acrobatics. If Jason failed in any of these categories, he would be placed on suspension. Keyop remembered the stunned silence in the ready room when the Chief made the announcement. The Chief had been quick to point out that this wasn't a punishment, but rather an opportunity for Jason to continue training until he had regained his strength. Then, the Chief had continued, looking grim, if Jason failed the test again after an additional month's time, he would lose his G clearance. No explanation was necessary; everyone understood that if this happened, Jason would be off the team permanently. Keyop remembered that Jason had exited the room quickly after the meeting and wasn't seen for the rest of the day. He tried to forget the impromptu introduction that followed, when the remaining members of G-Force formally met their replacement G-2, on loan from the Rigan Red Rangers.

 _Dude._ Keyop could remember their new member barking commands like he was in charge. Even now, Keyop could hear Tiny's voice whispering, "Just who does that dude think he is?" For Keyop, Darien the Falcon would always be Dude.

Keyop loathed the idea of having to work with Dude again. Once had been enough. Dude had demanded a detailed explanation of each procedure, making everything take twice as long.

 _No problem_ , Keyop thought, _if he'd just keep his mouth shut._ Dude's boastful commentary, outlining his plans to improve G-Force standard operating procedures, still rang in Keyop's ears.

The memory added to Keyop's general uneasiness about Jason's readiness for the upcoming exam. _Jason might spar for a while or stay for target practice, but he never completes full combat or aerials_ , Keyop thought. _And I'm going to find out why._ _  
_  
Abruptly, Jason veered left and headed for the beach at a dead run. Keyop had to pedal furiously to catch up to him. The grassy knoll gave way to dark, jagged rock formations, remnants of ancient lava flows common to this part of the island. Keyop abandoned the bicycle behind a large rock and crept after Jason on foot.

His quarry paused at the edge of a cliff. The view was exquisite; the white sand below the jagged black rocks gave way to undulating aquamarine swells and ended in a deep blue sky. Jason appeared to be studying the scenery before him. Keyop crouched behind the nearest rock to watch his teammate.

As Jason took in the surroundings, Keyop watched him with growing concern. _The cliffs on this part of the island are high enough ..._ Keyop swallowed and forced himself to finish the thought. _High enough for Jason to try to kill himself._ _  
_  
Keyop was ready to leap from his hiding place when he noticed the open book at Jason's feet. Even at a distance, Keyop recognized the pages immediately.

 _Our aerials manual_ , Keyop thought. _So that's what he's doing out here. He's practicing drills._ _  
_  
Keyop watched with fascination as Jason began his workout. After some gentle stretching, Jason worked though some basic maneuvers. The moves were so familiar that the team rarely practiced them any more. Keyop found it was like watching a movie, reliving a distant memory of Jason. His mind began to drift back in time.

* * *

Aerial maneuvers were hard for everyone, but somehow Jason always mastered them first. For that reason, the Chief usually let Jason lead training sessions, a decision that rankled Mark as much as it delighted Jason.

Keyop remembered one day in particular. Jason stood with his hand on his hip, impatiently tapping his foot as Keyop prepared to jump from the high dive. "Come on, Keyop, what's the hold up?"

Keyop gritted his teeth, shut his eyes and leapt from the diving board. The goal was to complete a back flip and land in a crouched position on the padded gymnasium floor. The rest of the team, Tiny included, had managed to land the maneuver. This was Keyop's third attempt.

After yet another belly flop, Princess ran over and offered Keyop a hand. "Here, let me help you," she said.

"Urp ... um ... no," Keyop stuttered. "I can ... do it ... myself."

Jason sighed and turned away. "The kid's never gonna get it. Let's pack it in for the day."

Mark stood up then and said something to put Jason in his place. Tiny intervened to prevent a fight, and an uneasy truce was reached before the Chief called them to lunch.

But after lunch, Jason took Keyop aside. "Come here," he commanded, pulling his younger teammate by the arm.

"But ... but I was ..." Keyop stammered. He tried not to hyperventilate. The look on Jason's face was severe.

Jason glared at him and Keyop followed in silence. The little boy's imagination ran wild. Jason seldom spoke to him during training. After the fiasco that morning, Keyop braced himself for the verbal tirade that was sure to follow.

It was no surprise that Keyop found himself back in the gymnasium. Jason pointed at the stairs to the high dive. Keyop stared at Jason with alarm. The bruises on his back and arms were already starting to swell.

"Don't look at me like that," Jason growled. "I'm going to help you."

Keyop was even more surprised when Jason followed him up the ladder.

"All right," Jason remarked when they reached the top. "I want you to climb on to my back and hold on." Jason knelt down. The older boy waited until Keyop was settled, with both arms wrapped tightly around Jason's shoulders, before continuing. "Use your knees to grab my chest, okay?"

Keyop nodded. But when Jason spread his arms out to prepare for the jump, Keyop began to tremble. Much to Keyop's surprise, Jason started to laugh.

"All right." Jason patted Keyop's arm reassuringly. "If you're that scared, we'll start like this."

Jason brought his arms back toward his body and tucked his elbows at his sides to pin Keyop's legs. Before Keyop realized what was happening, Jason leapt from the board.

"Okay, Keyop," Jason was talking in a soothing tone, as if this were merely a stroll through the halls of Center Neptune, "the first thing you need to remember is to keep your eyes open." Keyop cracked open one eye to a world spinning upside down. "That's important because you need to know where you are in the air."

Suddenly, Keyop found himself right side up. Jason set him down and grinned at him. "Congratulations on your first successful back flip."

* * *

The memory made Keyop smile. Many impromptu training sessions followed, so many that Keyop lost count. Jason wasn't much for giving detailed instruction, but he was great at identifying problems with Keyop's form. Over time, Keyop learned to mimic his style. Jason never mentioned the lessons to the rest of the team and Keyop didn't either. Long after Keyop gained enough confidence to master aerials alone, he and Jason continued to train together.

 _Until ..._ Keyop found his cheeks burning again. _I knew, damn it,_ he thought bitterly. _I knew when he quit training with me._ _  
_  
Something about Jason's stance caught Keyop's eye and brought his attention back to the present. Jason was staring at him, arms folded.

"Well, what have we here?" Jason looked at Keyop with a sardonic grin.

"Urp ... uh ... um," Keyop stammered and started to back away.

Jason lunged to tackle him, but Keyop jumped quickly to the side. Laughing, the little boy ran past Jason to the rocky ledge and jumped easily to the soft sand below. Sticking out his tongue, Keyop yelled up to Jason, "Have to catch me!"

Keyop fully expected to hear Jason in full pursuit. When his teammate didn't give chase, Keyop slowed his pace and turned back to look. Jason was standing at the top of the precipice, his face somber. When he noticed Keyop watching him, Jason jumped off the ledge.

Jason's posture in the air was so awkward that Keyop stopped running and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: the Condor rigid and uncomfortable in flight.

 _His timing is off_ , Keyop thought with a frown.

 _His timing is off!_ The implication hit suddenly, like a fist. _Jason can't land his aerials. That's why he won't come to practice._ Keyop stood riveted, horrified as he realized what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: When this story originally appeared on Gatchfanfic, it had three chapters. But when I was porting it over here, I decided to combine chapters 2 and 3.

Thanks again to all of my beta-readers. Any remaining errors are mine.

* * *

"Jason!"

Keyop was too late to catch his teammate, but he managed to break Jason's fall. They landed awkwardly, with Jason taking the impact on his right ankle before sinking into the sand.

Keyop jumped to his feet and knelt before Jason. "You ... all right?" he asked breathlessly.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me?" Jason asked angrily. Wincing, he eased himself into a sitting position and glared at Keyop.

Keyop was stunned. "You ... falling."

"I was flying." Jason's voice was fierce.

 _Like hell you were._ Keyop knew better than to speak the words out loud.

"Urp," Keyop stuttered. _What should I say? What can I possibly say?  
_  
Jason looked Keyop square in the face. "You - shouldn't - have - followed - me - here." He spat each word in anger.

The little boy gulped unhappily. "I'm ... I'm sorry."

Jason turned toward the ocean and gave a resigned sigh under his breath. "Yeah. Me, too." He closed his eyes.

"Just wanted ... urp ... doot ... make sure ... um ... you okay." Keyop's voice wavered. His stutter was uncontrollable, something that always happened when he was upset.

"Well, I'm not." Jason's voice wasn't much steadier. He opened his eyes and stared at the ocean for a long time before continuing. "I come out here to practice. It's quieter and I can concentrate better. I was hoping things would improve." Jason laugh was bitter. "Sometimes I can land the aerials. Most of the time I can't. My balance is off." He paused again before adding, "I get dizzy when I fly."

Keyop was surprised by his candor. He found himself taking a deep breath before sitting down next to Jason in the sand. "Urp ... doot ... uh ... bad?"

Jason shook his head. "Not as bad as before. I don't notice it when I run or drive."

"Have you ... uh ... tried ..." Keyop gestured a rotating motion, realizing the futility of the question as soon as he asked it. Spinning drills weren't maneuvers that one normally practiced alone.

Jason shook his head again, drew in his breath, and stared at the sand. "Bad memories."

 _I could kick myself,_ Keyop thought. The whirlwind pyramid was the maneuver that brought Jason's illness to the forefront. When your teammate falls out of formation twice during a mission, it's hard to ignore the fact that something is seriously wrong.

"Urp ... um," Keyop tried to control his breathing as he stumbled over the words. "Maybe we should ... train together."

Jason stared at him with measured patience. His voice was strained. "What good would that do?"

"Learned a lot ... from you." Keyop tentatively placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason laughed, but the sound was brittle. "Like that would help." He smiled weakly at Keyop to soften the words. "Don't you think I remember everything I taught you?"

Keyop continued, undaunted. "You ... flew ... instinct. I ... never did. You taught me ... taught me to fly. I can teach you."

Jason was studying him with curiosity now, so Keyop ventured, "Know all the tricks ... can mark time ..." Keyop gestured with his hands. "During jumps ... gauge wind ... use thermals. You never learned. Didn't have to."

Jason nodded, just enough for Keyop to know that he had said the right thing. Then Jason closed his eyes again.

"Maybe," he spoke under his breath. Then Jason opened his eyes and fixed a fierce stare on Keyop. His voice grew deadly. "You won't say anything to the others?"

The look on Jason's face made Keyop's stomach churn. _This is a bad idea_ , Keyop thought. _But if I tell anyone, Jason will never trust me again. He needs me. I've got to be there for him this time._

Keyop forced a smile. "Our secret." He held out his hand, and Jason shook it.

* * *

"Since that's settled," Jason said, "maybe you could help get me home. I don't think I can walk very far on this ankle. Could I use your bike?"

Keyop looked at Jason's feet and noticed that his right ankle looked slightly larger than his left. _I didn't even know he was hurt,_ Keyop thought.

To cover his concern, Keyop feigned surprise. "Bike?" he asked innocently.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me without my knowing it?" Jason grinned lightly at Keyop, but the smile faded as he continued. "Once you followed me here, I knew you wouldn't let up."

Jason grimaced as he got to his feet, wincing and stumbling as he tried to put weight on the injured ankle. Keyop jumped up and held out an arm to steady him.

"You were going to find out sooner or later." Jason closed his eyes. Keyop noticed then that Jason looked pale and realized that his teammate was shaking.

"Urp ... um ... okay," Keyop said, slowly. It dawned on Keyop that Jason might have other injuries that he hadn't mentioned. Keyop held Jason with a firmer grip. _What would Princess do?_ he wondered.

"I think ... you should ... sit." Keyop eased Jason back into a sitting position and piled sand to elevate his feet and support his back. He was surprised that Jason didn't resist his ministrations. _He must really be in pain,_ Keyop thought.

He stood over Jason and weighed his options. _I might be able to bring him out in a fireman's carry, but those cliffs are so steep. And I don't know how badly he's hurt. Will he even tell me?  
_  
"Shouldn't carry you ... might hurt you ... you ... can't walk." Keyop chewed his lip and studied Jason. "Mark?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No. Can you picture me trying to explain how I got into this mess? Just shoot me now."

"Princess?"

"She'll have me wrapped up in gauze in no time flat." Jason sighed. "Don't make such a big deal out of this, Keyop. It's just a sprain. Give me a few minutes to catch my breath and we'll be out of here. I'm fine."

Now it was Keyop's turn to roll his eyes. "Never believe that again." The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back.

Jason looked as though he had been slapped. "You little..." The epithet went unspoken, but not unheard.

Keyop stared back at Jason defiantly. "What ... did you expect? Jason ... you could have died!" Keyop's voice cracked. "Why didn't ... you tell me?" The words were little more than a whisper.

Jason stared ahead with a set expression. "I couldn't."

"Why ... not?"

Jason shrugged, a gesture that infuriated Keyop. "You all expect me to be perfect," Jason said. "Well, surprise." He laughed bitterly. "I'm only human." He turned his head away from Keyop and spat into the sand.

Keyop stared at him. "What? No one ... no one expects perfection ... but you."

Jason stared back. "What do you think that circus with Galaxy Security is all about? They're just waiting for me to fail. Any sign of weakness and I'm off the team for good."

Keyop didn't know what to say to that. In a small voice he added, "I don't expect ... perfect."

"No, you just expect me to be there, no matter what." Jason's tone was accusatory.

Keyop's eyes were round. "Saying it's my fault ... doot ... urp ... you can't ask for help?" Keyop's voice was incredulous. He shook his head and took a step back from Jason. _I can't let him see me cry.  
_  
"Keyop!" Jason shouted, throwing up both hands in frustration. "Just stop it, all right? I don't need this!" Jason pressed his hands to his eyes and covered his face.

When Jason spoke again, his words were muffled. "My ankle hurts like hell and I feel dizzy. I think I'm going to throw up." He turned his head to one side to look at Keyop. "There. Are you happy now?"

Keyop nodded mutely, trying to keep his face neutral as his mind absorbed what Jason had said. _I can't believe he told me the truth.  
_  
"Good. Now maybe you'll finally shut up." Jason closed his eyes and laid his head back on the sand.

Training kicked in. Keyop quickly checked Jason's pulse: strong and rapid. _Not surprising_ , he thought, _given the circumstances.  
_  
"Jason ... um ... going to ... look at your ankle ... okay?" Keyop unlaced the right tennis shoe, relieved that he didn't have to cut through Jason's boots. He worked slowly, easing the shoe off an inch at a time.

"Wow." Keyop noted the swelling before he noticed the color, which gave new meaning to the word purple.

"That good, huh?" Jason grimaced.

Keyop shrugged. _No sense in worrying him about it now.  
_  
"Seen ... worse." Keyop gently placed Jason's foot back on top of the pile of sand and looked at Jason's face. "How ... you feeling now?"

"Fi ..." Jason began his usual "fine", then stopped. He had an odd expression on his face when he continued. "Lousy, actually. Terrible, in fact."

"Glad to ... hear." Keyop started to laugh and was relieved when Jason, although weakly, joined in.

When their laughter faded, Keyop's voice grew serious. "You ... still nauseous?"

Jason nodded mutely.

"Still want to ... walk out?"

Jason nodded again, then added, "Just give me a minute. I need to sit still for awhile."

Keyop chewed his lip, squatting before Jason. _Does he have a head injury? I don't think so, but I need to be sure._ He knelt in front of his teammate with an intent expression and began to check for signs of a concussion.

Jason's hands flew into a defensive posture. "Knock it off!" he snapped. "I didn't hit my head."

When Keyop sat back on the sand, Jason visibly relaxed. In a slightly apologetic tone, he added, "I'll feel better in a few minutes. I just ... get nauseous when I fly. It happens ..." Jason's voice trailed off again. He cleared his throat and looked away before he continued. "It happens all the time now." Keyop noticed that Jason measured his words carefully.

"Okay," Keyop nodded. _I can't believe he's telling me this._ Then a realization struck hard. _Jason needs me to take command.  
_  
Keyop found himself thinking in survival mode. He needed to get Jason's ankle stabilized and help him to the top the cliffs. Once there, they could radio for help. He'd make up some story to explain Jason's injury; no one had to know that Jason couldn't fly.

"Jason," Keyop asked. "Did you bring ... urp ... doot ... first aid ... kit?"

Jason gave Keyop an odd look. "It's in my backpack. Up there." Jason pointed to the top of the cliffs. He laughed bitterly. "Like that does me any good."

"You rest. I'll be ... right back." Keyop stood up and sprinted toward the cliffs. "Get ... first aid ... find ... best way out."

Keyop looked back and was relieved to see Jason nod. Keyop watched just long enough to see Jason lie back in the sand. His teammate looked miserable and, Keyop noted with concern, vulnerable. Vulnerable was not a word one normally associated with the Condor.

 _I can't believe this is happening_ , Keyop thought to himself as he grabbed fistfuls of the scrubby brush growing in between the jagged rocks. He hauled himself up as quickly as he could over the face of the cliffs.

 _I just wanted to make sure he was okay and now ..._ Keyop worked himself over one particularly jagged piece of stone. _Now Jason is lying at the bottom of a cliff and I'm the only one he trusts to get him out.  
_  
Keyop felt the press of time. Soon, Mark or the Chief would notice his absence. _Especially if I don't show up for dinner,_ Keyop thought.

He reached the top of the cliffs and hurried over to where Jason had been practicing his drills. _There's our aerials manual,_ Keyop thought. _Now where is his backpack?  
_  
Jason's backpack lay crumpled next to the book. Keyop knelt down and quickly sifted through Jason's items, something he had never done with Jason's permission. He found a comb, several coins, a sewing kit ...

 _A sewing kit?_ thought Keyop. _You've got to be kidding me.  
_  
... a pair of sunglasses, a racing magazine, a get well card from a girl ...

 _Normally,_ Keyop thought, _this would be useful ammunition._ But now, he just wanted to find ...

"Aha!" Keyop stood up with the first aid kit and quickly opened the clasp.

"Wow." Jason was well-stocked. Keyop wasn't sure, but he doubted that his teammate had been so thorough prior to his illness. Jason seemed to have anticipated every possible crisis. Keyop even found a condom, neatly wrapped and ready for action, hidden beneath the bandages. He giggled as he moved it aside. Finally, Keyop located an instant ice pack, one slightly used compression wrap, and a half-empty bottle of ibuprofen. He had just finished loading the find - and Jason's aerials manual - back into the backpack when his wrist communicator began to sound.

 _Damn._ It was Mark. _I wish I didn't have to answer this._ But Keyop knew that if he didn't answer, Mark would assume something was wrong and come looking for him.

"Keyop here."

"Keyop, it's Mark. I've been looking for Jason. Have you seen him?"

 _How should I answer that?_ Keyop wondered. "Yes." _Best to keep it short_ , he thought. _I'm going to have to lie soon enough._

"We've got a briefing with the Chief and the rest of Galaxy Security in an hour. Zark got a relay from Susan that Zoltar might be gearing up for something. It doesn't look like we'll fly out for a few days yet, but it's going to be soon. Dude ..." Keyop could see Mark shudder in his mind's eye, "I mean, Darien, is coming in from Riga. We need to let Jason know we'll be out tonight. Jason's ..." Mark's voice trailed off, then continued, distantly, "not invited."

 _Damn_ , thought Keyop. _There is no way I can get Jason out in an hour. And I don't think I should leave him.  
_  
"Not sure ... can't ... make it." Keyop hoped he kept his voice level.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can make it." Mark rarely got angry with Keyop, but his voice showed it now. "Let Jason know we'll be back late and make sure he's got the house key. I'll see you in an hour." Mark began to sound off.

"No!" Keyop's voice carried a command. "Told you ... not coming."

"Keyop! What's gotten into you? You come home right now." Mark's voice was barely contained. Keyop could tell that he was furious.

"No." Keyop held his own voice firm. "Have to ... stay here. Tell the Chief ... explain later." Keyop ended the transmission before Mark could say another word. Then he turned off his communicator.

 _The last thing I need,_ Keyop thought, _is Mark tracking me down here.  
_  
Keyop quickly scanned beach below and saw that Jason hadn't moved. He breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly moved his mind back to the task at hand.

 _Okay_ , he thought. _As long as Mark doesn't come looking for me, I've bought us some time. I need to get back to the beach as soon as possible. Once I take the laces out of Jason's shoe, I can splint his ankle using his shoe and this wrap. I should cut down that tree over there for a crutch ..._

Keyop nodded to encourage himself. _I can do this. I know I can._ Then he sighed. _I just wish I didn't have to.  
_  
Keyop cut down the sapling using his pocketknife, brute force, and a long string of expletives. Then he hurried along the edge of the cliff, backpack over his shoulders and staff in hand, examining each narrow trail leading to the soft sand below. Finally, Keyop found what he was looking for: a switchback that zigzagged at a reasonably gentle rate of descent. He rushed down to the beach with his bounty, eager to show his teammate their supplies.

Jason wasn't there.

Keyop looked frantically up and down the sandy beach.

 _Where?_ he wondered. _How?  
_  
Finally, he noticed movement at the base of the cliffs. Jason was curled near a rock, heaving violently. Keyop dropped the backpack and walking stick and ran down the length of sand. By the time he arrived, Jason had rolled over onto his back and was lying with his arm over his eyes.

"Jason?" Keyop tried not to startle him, but when Jason didn't move, Keyop's heart began to pound.

"Jason?!" Keyop's voice raised in pitch.

"Yeah." Jason moved his arm to look at Keyop. "What?"

"You ... okay?" Keyop wasn't sure why he asked, but he didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that Jason wasn't okay.

Jason didn't seem to mind the question. "I feel better now that I've thrown up. Did you find the stuff?"

"Yeah," Keyop said. "Be right ... uh ... back."

Keyop ran across the sand to pick up the backpack and makeshift crutch, detoured briefly to grab Jason's wayward shoe, and sprinted back. Keyop held the various items out to Jason for inspection.

"Good," Jason said, eyeing the compression bandage. He looked away from Keyop toward the ocean. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Keyop was puzzled. "Of course ... I did."

"No, I meant about Mark."

"Oh." It hadn't occurred to Keyop that Jason might listen in, although he should have guessed. Jason still wore his wristband and would have noticed a call between team members. Listening in was as simple as pressing a button unless the call was encrypted, and the team rarely used that function unless they were on duty. Good manners, however, dictated that one didn't listen in without a valid reason. Keyop suspected that Jason, given the circumstances, thought he was justified.

"You could still make the meeting, you know. Just tape my ankle, show me the best way out, and leave me the bike. I'll be fine." Jason's voice was firm, but Keyop noticed that he spoke to the sand.

 _Tempting,_ Keyop thought. He hated defying Mark's orders. He hated that he was going to have to lie to his commander to protect Jason. Keyop especially hated that both Mark and Chief Anderson would be furious with him when he didn't show up at the meeting.

Jason, he knew, was right. It wouldn't be easy, but Jason could manage by himself. They'd all been through worse scrapes on duty.

But when Keyop looked down, he knew that he couldn't leave. Jason was shivering. Keyop noticed his pallor and realized that Jason's ankle was still swelling. Keyop could almost touch his teammate's bruised ego.

 _He could get home by himself,_ Keyop thought. _But he shouldn't have to_.

"No." Keyop spoke with conviction. "Need to ... be here."

Jason closed his eyes and exhaled. Keyop was surprised to see relief sweep across Jason's face before he could mask it with determination.

"Thanks." Jason's voice was nearly inaudible.

Keyop dropped his gaze to his hands and realized that he was still holding the compression bandage. He took a deep breath before addressing his injured teammate.

"Let's wrap ... you up ... and go home."


End file.
